MWDC: Dr Strange: Out of the Shadows
by Finmonster
Summary: The world is changing, and the magical world has to adapt with it or die. Dr. Strange knows this, he has seen it with his own eyes. But can he convince the rest of the magical community that his way is the correct one? Or will the Sorcerer Supreme's pleas fall on deaf ears? Part 2 Book 10


**MWDC: Part 2 Book 10:**

**Dr. Strange: Out of the Shadows**

**Chapter 1: Court Now in Session**

_It is the unspoken ethic of all magicians to not reveal the secrets._

-David Copperfield

_ June 3__rd__, 2013, Sanctum Sanctorum, Metropolis_

Stephen Strange stood looking at himself in his bedroom mirror. He slowly raised a hand and brushed it through his neatly combed black hair, noting the grey hairs that had started to spring up among his normal colored ones. His grey eyes studied his features intently, taking in his pencil-thin mustache and handsome features. He was wearing a light blue, silk shirt, along with black pants and shoes and a red sash around his waist. A ruby amulet hung from around his neck.

"Are you ready, my love?" a voice asked from behind him, causing Stephen to look over his shoulder at the woman behind him. She was a pale skinned beauty with pure white hair and unearthly blue eyes. She wore a black shirt along with black tights and black shoes, with a purple cloak draped around her curvy frame. She carried a red cloak with yellow trim in her hands.

"As I'll ever be, Clea," Stephen said with a sigh as she walked up to him a draped the cloak around his shoulders and tied it around his neck.

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing?" he asked her sincerely.

"I believe you are wise, and you will lead your people as they need to be led," Clea replied, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "And I will follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end," Stephen repeated, still looking at himself in his mirror.

"You can do this," Clea said, squeezing Stephen's shoulder encouragingly.

Stephen only nodded before adjusting the high collar of his cloak and turning from the mirror, walked through the door to his chambers and out into the hallway. The hallway was large and long, decorated like a Victorian era mansion, with long red carpets and illuminated by candles floating a few feet above the ground.

Waiting outside his door were two people. One was a man, apparently in his late thirties with an athletic physique. He had a mop of brown hair, and dark brown eyes, with thick stubble on his chin. He wore a brown trench coat over a simple white, button up shirt, and brown pants, with a dark brown leather shoes on his feet. Smoke billowed from the cigarette he was smoking.

Next to him stood a woman apparently in her early thirties. She had long, raven hair and brown eyes, her skin flawless and pale. She wore a dark blue business jacket and matching skirt over a white blouse along with black high heeled shoes.

"Dr. Strange," the woman said as she saw him, stepping out as he approached. Seeing that he wasn't going to stop, she quickly fell into step next to him, her companion following behind.

"Ms. White," Stephen replied as he continued to walk.

"The mayor still believes this is an ill-advised course of action," Ms. White said, as she hurried to keep up with the Sorcerer Supreme, "And for once, I agree with him. Any move that will reveal Homo Magi will likely result in dragging the Fables into the light as well."

"And what do you have to say about it, Sheriff?" Stephen asked, addressing Ms. White's companion.

"I'm with Snow on this one, Doc," he grunted, "This could really blow up in your face."

"And it could blow up worse if we don't address the situation now, Bigby," Clea replied.

"You don't know that," Snow stated.

"But I do, Snow," Stephen stated as he stopped and looked right at her, "I know for a fact that after everything that has happened this past year, if we don't do something to take control of this situation, it will backfire on us in the worst possible way. I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this. But I have to do what's best for my people."

Turning on his heel, he continued walking the way he had been going, Clea following him. Snow looked at Bigby, who merely shrugged before they both followed as well. They continued through the winding halls of the Sanctum Sanctorum, eventually coming to a pair of massive wooden doors. Standing outside them was a man of Asian descent, with a shaved head and a muscular physique. He wore a black tunic with gold trim, along with a matching pair of pants and slippers. His calm brown eyes met Stephen's as he approached.

"Master," he greeted, bowing as Stephen stopped in front of him.

"Wong," Stephen replied with a nod, "Have the ministers and the Sentinels arrived?"

"They have, Master," Wong replied, "Some of the ministers are becoming restless, the British Minister especially."

"Fudge is always restless," Clea commented.

"Still, best not to keep them waiting," Stephen commented before walking towards the large doors and placing both hands upon it, pushed them open, revealing the chamber within.

The chamber was massive, round in shape with a high vaulted ceiling. Carved into the walls were a multitude of statues, each depicting important figures in the practice of magic and the greater cosmology of the universe as well, from the Octessence, the eight great wizards who originally taught the first Sorcerer Supreme, to the Vishanti, the ancient guardians of magic, to the Endless and Eternity, the beings who control the very workings of the universe.

At the center of the room was a massive circular table made of dark, rich wood. The table sat on a hard, stone floor, onto which a multitude of symbols had been carved. It was a massive circle, split into six parts, each part glowing a different color, red, green, brown, blue, orange and grey specifically, while the circle itself glowed yellow and the whole thing seemed to hum with power.

Around the extraordinarily large table sat a number of individuals, many wearing colorful and elaborate outfits. They were all busily talking with one another, but fell quite as they saw Stephen enter the room. Stephen swept around the table, all eyes on him as he took an empty seat at the table, Clea sitting to his left while Wong stood between and behind them, his arms folded behind his back. Snow and Bigby stood to the side, quietly watching the proceedings.

"I call this meeting of the Sentinels of Magic to order," Stephen announced with authority, causing the table to explode in a flurry of shouting and debating.

"Ladies and gentlemen please," Stephen pleaded, holding up his hands in an effort to quite the room, to no avail. As he did, the man sitting to his right, dressed in blue and gold colored clothing, along with a golden helmet with matching cape, boots and gloves, stood up, glaring at the gathered people with cold blue eyes.

"Silence!" he shouted, causing the gathered people to quickly quite down, looking at him meekly.

"Thank you, Kent," Stephen thanked the man as he retook his seat before Stephen stood up to address the gathered people, "Now, I can see the invitations I sent out to you have agitated a great many of you."

"This is utterly outrageous!" one man shouted. Looking over to the source of the voice, Stephen saw a middle-aged, fair skinned man with brown eyes and greying brown hair glaring at him. He wore a dark purple, Victorian style suit with a white under shirt that held back his rotund physique. A black jacket was draped over his chair and a black bowler hat sat in front of him on the table.

"The mere notion of lifting the Statute of Secrecy is preposterous!" he exclaimed, his voice thick with a British accent.

"Well, I can see how you feel about the subject, Minister Fudge," Stephen commented civilly, "I was hoping however to get the general opinion."

"Well, I know how our British cousin sees the matter," a new voice stated. Looking over, Stephen saw a man around the same age as Fudge, with greying brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a grey suit with a matching tie, white undershirt, a leather belt around his waist and leather shoes on his feet.

"But we at the United States Department of Magic see things a bit differently," the man continued.

"What!?" Fudge demanded, glaring across the table at the American.

"What does the DoM think, Director?" Stephen asked, turning to address the man.

"We believe that it has come time for the magical world to modernize," the director stated, causing a number of the other representatives to grumble and voice their descent. The director didn't seem to notice, instead keeping his attention on Stephen.

"That is what I purpose as well," Stephen replied, causing more grumbling and more than a few angry shouts.

"You can't be serious!" Fudge exclaimed, "Do you remember what happened the last time we were known to the general public!? Well, let me remind you. There were burnings Strange! People were burnt at the stake!"

"I am well aware of the persecution our people suffered at the hands of the Muggles," Stephen stated, looking Fudge dead in the eye, "However, times have changed. They have changed. We have changed."

"Says the so called Sorcerer Supreme who was raised by Muggles!" a wizard with a thick Russian accent shouted, "For all we know, you're just trying to trick us into letting our guards down!"

Stephen sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance, almost willing the arguing wizards and witches to disappear.

"Just because I was raised by Muggles does not mean I am some kind of infiltrator," Stephen said with an exasperated sigh, "I thought we had made it past all that."

"We had," a woman with an accent from somewhere in Africa stated, "Until you decided to bring up this ridiculous idea of overturning the Statute of Secrecy!"

"What each and every one of you is failing to understand is that the days of the Statute of Secrecy are numbered, whether we do something or not," Stephen said forebodingly, giving each of the representatives a cold glare.

"What do you mean?" a witch with a French accent asked.

"I mean the Muggles are becoming more aware of the world around them, more suspicious, more curious than ever before," Stephen explained, "Their science and technology is ready to completely surpass our own magic."

"That's preposterous!" Fudge exclaimed.

"It's really not," the American replied, "You'd know that if you pulled your head out of the sand every once in a while, Fudge."

Fudge turned red and looked like he was going to say something, but was silenced as Stephen held up his hand for attention.

"Regardless of what the Muggles' technological levels may or may not be, the point remains the same," Stephen explained, "Whether we like it or not, the Muggles will discover us eventually. That is a fact. The only thing we can change is whether or not we come out on their terms or ours."

A hush fell over the crowd as the delegation mulled over Stephen's words.

"What do you suggest?" the German representative asked.

"I suggest we approach the United Nations," Stephen stated, "I can explain things to them and come out to the public through the proper channels."

"What makes you think this United Nations will even work with us?" Fudge asked, "What makes you think they'll even believe you!? I still think this is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard! I don't think this is necessary at all! The Muggles remain ignorant of our presence and they always will!"

"Well then, if all this posturing doesn't persuade you, Cornelius, then perhaps this will," Stephen stated, his eyes narrowing at the older man, "I have personally witnessed that Muggles have been coming closer to discovering us multiple times this past year."

"You have?" the French representative asked, "When? Where?"

"As I said, it has occurred multiple times over the past year and was a large influence on my decision to hold this meeting today," Stephen explained, "I will go over each and every one of these events if you all would so desire."

"I don't see how any story you tell us is going to change our minds," Fudge stated, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms as he glared at Stephen.

"It couldn't hurt to hear the Sorcerer Supreme out, Cornelius," the wizened voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke up from his seat at the table as the old wizard thoughtfully stroked his long, white beard.

"Fine," Fudge huffed, turning his head disinterestedly away while waving a hand to signal for Stephen to continue.

"Very well," Stephen said as he stood up to insure that he had everyone's attention, "I shall start off at the beginning, not long after the accident that the Muggles have taken to calling the Big Bang…"

A/N: So this is going to be an interesting one to write. As you guys may be able to tell, this story is going to be told through a series of flashbacks as Dr. Strange pleads his case to the Sentinels. It will introduce a number of magical characters as well as important plot points for the future. Hope you guys like it! Feedback and critiques always welcome so please review! Later!


End file.
